Conventionally, in a product exhibition in a show window and a stage performance in event facilities, there has been used illumination presentation in which light from an illumination apparatus such as a spotlight is projected on an object to attract the attention of customers or audience and strengthen the impression of the product or the performance. As a system for performing such illumination presentation, there is known an illumination apparatus which selects, from a preset base shape group, a base shape of an illumination light and determines a position to which the illumination light of the selected base shape is projected such that an object is covered by the illumination lights of one or more base shapes (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent. Application Publication No. 5319999). Such an illumination apparatus can project an image to a space or an object by using a projector capable of setting the specifications of the illumination light, the shape of the illumination light, the size of the illumination light and the like.
However, in the case of projecting an image by using a light projection device such as the illumination apparatus described above, a brightness of a space is controlled by the illumination light from a lighting fixture disposed in the space and the light of the image. Therefore, if the image temporally changes, the brightness of the space is changed. In the case of using the above-described presentation, it is general that a dimming rate of the lighting fixture is set to a low level in order to brighten the projected image. Accordingly, if the image has a bright color, the space becomes bright. On the contrary, if the image has a dark color, the space becomes dark. Recently, a visual work such as reading or document work is done in, e.g., a cafeteria or an exhibition hall, using the above-described presentation. Therefore, if the brightness of the space is changed by the color of the image, it may be difficult to obtain an illumination environment where a user can comfortably perform a visual work.